deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Prague
Prague (Czech: Praha) is the capital and the largest city of the Czech Republic. It is one of the locations visited by Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Background In , the Czech Republic experienced an economic boom. As a result, Prague became one of the world's leading metropolitan cities.Game Informer # 79: A Future No Longer Bright During the economic boom, Prague also became home to a large number of Augmented workers, who played a key role in providing the workforce needed to build new infrastructure.Růžička's Augmented Platform Crumbles When the Aug Incident struck in , public opinion quickly shifted against the augmented, who became subject to strict laws. Many of them were forced into the Útulek Complex, a facility located at the outskirts of the city. Originally built to house workers, the Útulek Complex devolved into an aug ghetto and became known as Golem City. The Palisade Bank Corporation has constructed innovative data storage facilities in the city, known as the Palisade Blades. They are an iconic part of the Prague skyline in http://palisadebank.ca/ and a symbol of the Czech Republic's pro-corporate legislation.Palisade Bank Corporation: History Other prominent organizations in the city include the Central European Division of Task Force 29, and the Dvali family. In 2029, Adam Jensen arrives in Prague, where he works as an agent of the local Task Force 29 unit. During Jensen's time in Prague, a terrorist attack takes place in Růžička Station, a large train station in the city. The perpetrators are suspected to be connected to the Augmented Rights Coalition, a group which has a division in Golem City. Locations Růžička Station Růžička Station (Růžičkovo Nádraží) is a train station in Prague. Early in the events of Mankind Divided (taking place in late 2029), a terrorist group, suspected to be the Augmented Rights Coalition, bombs the station. In the Desperate Measures DLC, Adam Jensen investigates the truth behind the bombing. The train station is also accessible by metro. Districts north of the railroad The accessible region north of the railroad is sometimes referred to as "northern Prague" in various articles on this wiki. It is divided into the three districts listed below, from west to east: * Čistá Čtvrť ("Pure District") (also Čistá District and Prague West) – This district consists of the areas on and to the east of the section of Hlavní ("main") street that runs from Monument Station to the Vltava River, and a small area east of Monument Station. ** Palisade Property Bank – The headquarters of Palisade Bank Corporation in Čistá čtvrť. ** Palisade Station (Palisády Nádraží) – A metro station in the northeast part of the district. It is named after the Palisade Bank Corporation. ** 33 Hlavní Apartments - A modern-style apartment complex. ** Task Force 29 HQ – Prague is the headquarters of the Central European Division of Task Force 29. The HQ is located underground, hidden beneath an ordinary-looking building occupied by Praha Dovoz. ** Monument Station (U Památníku Nádraží) – A metro station south of the Růžičkovo Most pedestrian bridge. * Dávný District '''(also '''Dávný Obvod District and Dávný Čtvrť) ** Pilgrim Station – A metro station in the district. ** Chikane's Place – Location of TF29's Helipad. ** Libuše Apartments – An old apartment complex. * Red Light District '''– The easternmost part of the accessible region north of the railroad and the location of Prague's nightlife, strip clubs, bars, and Dvali controlled territory. The Red Light District is open only at night, and is therefore not accessible until Jensen's second visit to Prague. ** Dvali Theater – The headquarters of the Dvali crime family. Překážka The accessible district south of the railroad is known in-game as '''Překážka ("obstacle"). * Zeleň Apartments – A poor apartment complex in the city. ** Adam Jensen's apartment – Jensen owns an apartment in the city, since his branch of Task Force 29 is based in Prague. * The Time Machine – A book shop owned by Václav Koller, which also serves as an entrance to his underground augmentation clinic. * Svobody Beer – A bar near Zeleň Apartments. * Čapek Fountain Station (Čapkova Kašna Nádraží)'' ''– A metro station in the district. Blade Plaza Blade Plaza (Náměstí Mečů) is featured in the System Rift DLC. It is located to the west of Překážka. * Palisade Blade-01 – One of the Palisade Blades located in Prague. Other locations * Tarvos Prague headquarters – Local headquarters of Tarvos Security Services featured in the Desperate Measures DLC. * Terminal Station – A Prague metro station connected to the Tarvos headquarters. * Štúr Street, where Jensen meets Pavla Keilmanovich before heading for Terminal Station in Desperate Measures. It is not known which district this street is in. Trivia *The fashion of civilians in Prague was designed as Corporate Feudalism as opposed to the Cyber-Renaissance as seen in Detroit and Hengsha.The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 87. Cyber-Renaissance expresses emotion/art where Corporate Feudalism represents reason/function.The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 58. Wealthy citizens are dressed in unsaturated colors, bear corporate logos on their clothes, and blend in without drawing attention to themselves. Impoverished citizens wear garments based on Cyber-Renaissance that have deteriorated to the point that they are reinforced with plastic, duct tape, and scavenged material. *Owing to Prague's age and rich history, the design of the Prague police uniforms incorporated elements of medieval armor.The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 77. The armor features analogs to pauldrons, tabards, gorgets, gauntlets, etc. The police logo is used as a coat of arms to reinforce the Corporate Feudalism of the city. Gallery Prague concept art.jpg|Concept art of Prague. Prague Concept mini artbook1.png|Prague concept from mini artbook Prague Concept mini artbook2.png|Prague concept from mini artbook Prague theatre.jpg|Dvali Theatre in Prague DXMD train concept.jpg|Train arriving in Prague, with the Palisade Blades in the background Ruzicka Station interior concept.png|Interior of the Růžička Station in Prague Prague Scene.jpg|Prague view Prague city concept1.jpg|Prague city concept 1 Prague city concept2.jpg|Prague city concept 2 Prague street concept3.jpg|Prague city concept 3 Prague city concept3.jpg|Prague city concept 3 Prague city concept4.jpg|Prague city concept 4 Prague street concept.jpg|Street concepts Prague street items concept.jpg|Prague city fountain and bench concept Prague street sculptures concept1.jpg|Sculptures concept Prague street sculptures concept2.jpg|"X" Sculpture concept Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 17.51.01.png|A pre-release map of Prague by Louis Auger. Note the east-west split, which was alter changed to south-north. References ru:Прага Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations Category:Cities